


Stolen The Strands Of Sunlight

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Boot Worship, Chains, Collars, Consent Issues, Corsetry, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Episode: s03e16 Doppelgangland, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Humiliation, Leather Kink, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Praise Kink, Self-cest, Situational Humiliation, Stockholm Syndrome, Unreliable Narrator, Vampire Willow, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were soul mates, it the truest sense of the word. They shared one soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen The Strands Of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I started this ages ago for the [Porn Battle](http://pbam.dreamwidth.org/2240.html) prompts Willow/Vamp!Willow, debasement, humiliation but have only just got around to finishing it. Title from [The City](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPmbTXP6zT0) by Exitmusic.

Willow ran her fingers over the bars, pouting. Her favorite pet was sleeping the day away and she didn't want to play with her other toys. Her other toys weren't as interesting, they weren't as fun. Even her former favorite, the chained vampire was losing his shine and that was quite a shame.

"Willlllllllow," she crooned through the bars and her pet rolled over, startling awake. "Does kitty want to play?"

Her own face, on her own body, looked back at her. She no longer cried, she no longer fought, she just nodded, rising to kneel.

"Good, that makes Mommy very happy," Willow said, smiling widely, pressing the key to the cell to her lips.

She used to fight, cry and beg but Willow knew herself, back as a pitiful human, always scrabbling to be the best, to be the teacher's pet. When she'd turned, a whole new set of desires had overtaken her. She would never be a wilting flower again; she would never look down again. She would be the match for anyone and she would win.

So, she was her own perfect soul mate. The day that her human self had fallen into their world, from another, had been a gift really. She'd half given up fighting, Xander was dust and they were losing. She was fighting some rebel and he had the upper hand, he was going to win and part of her was going to let him.

And then, there she was, on the floor, looking around confused like the child she was. Willow could feel her fear, hear her cry out and that sparked the life in her again. She pushed back, fangs sinking into the boy's neck before she flung him to the floor, hard enough to break him.

Her little human self had screamed and cried then but when their eyes locked, she froze, scream silenced in her throat. Without really knowing what she was doing, she picked the girl up, slung her over her shoulder and ran. The only place to run was the Bronze and the only thing she could think to do with the girl was to dump her down in a cage and name her a pet. Better the vampire you knew.

She'd played all her usual games, breaking her skin and watching her bleed but it wasn't as much fun as simply looking at her skin, comparing them. They were exactly the same, down to freckles and fingerprints. But after a while, she got used to staring at her own body and wanted to play again. But harming her was no fun. She was a human and there was only so far she could bend her before she broke. And she didn't want a broken toy.

So she made a new game. The girl squirmed when she touched her, when she licked her skin, nuzzled her neck. And she shuddered and shivered and blushed. But when Willow had finally slid her hands up under that skirt her human was wearing, she found her wet, even through those thick, atrocious pink tights. And then the games really began.

She knew what she liked, she remembered what had turned her on as a human, what she thought about when she touched herself. She pulled the woolly jumper off, ripping it and casting it aside. The skirt was unzipped and slipped down, her pet surprising her by stepping out of it eagerly. She made her take her own tights off and rolled her eyes at the cotton candy pink panties and bra. She made her discard them too. Later, when she was done, she burned the whole fluffy, fuzzy outfit.

Naked, she stood trying to cover herself but when Willow gave her an order; she carried it out without giving her any trouble. Willow didn't think she'd ever be bored again, neither of them would be.

As a human she'd striven to be told what to do, she loved to obey figures of authority. As a vampire, she loved to be in control, have the power. Her human loved praise, affirmation and she loved to be worshiped. And both of them, deep down, wanted to be a little bit bad. They really were soul mates, in the truest sense of the word, two shades of the same soul.

She'd have fun today. They would have fun today. She pulled open the door to the cell and stepped inside, dragging a nearby stool with her. She set the stool down and locked the door behind her. She knew the girl wouldn't run but it was part of their game.

She pressed a hand to her own chest, feeling herself through her corset, knowing her pet was watching out of the corner of her cast down eye. She knew her pet was struggling to stay away, stay ignored.

She didn't sit down, instead standing her ground and reaching out a hand. "Why don't you come and show Mommy how much you love her?"

Her girl crawled hurriedly to her, kissing the leather of her boots, clinging to her legs. It had been a few days since they'd last played; her pet was starved of attention. She let her sit there a moment, basking in her clamoring touch before she pushed her back with the toe of her boot.

“Don’t grovel. It doesn’t become either one of us. Sit up properly, like Mommy taught you. Like mother made us,” Willow reminded, remembering days spent straight backed with her elbows and knees neatly tucked in because nobody wanted a wife that slouched. Still she couldn’t quite get that last slump out of her shoulders, that first little act of defiance. It brought a little color to the girl’s cheek to be brought up on it. “Better.”

Taking her seat, she stroked over her pet’s hair, the red like blood in the darkness. “Mommy’s hungry.”

“Let me feed you, please.” Kneeling up to her full height, the girl pulled her hair back over one shoulder, bearing her untouched neck willingly, the only intimacy Willow had never allowed her.

“No, kitty, not for that,” Willow said, shaking her head. She had to keep something back, after all. “Let me taste that sweet little cunt.”

She watched as this time, she scrabbled to her feet. Willow never came to her, never put herself down on the floor with the animals. She pulled the girl in by her waist, licking over her hipbone, tasting the salt and dirt on her skin, making a note to bathe her afterwards.

One hand curling around her hip, she teased further down, stroking over her hair, pinching the soft skin of her lips, trying to get one of those adorable indignant squeaks from her that were quickly becoming scarce. The first time she’d tried to touch her like this, she’d blushed and squirmed and made the most delightful little noises, trying to pretend she didn’t like it but in drawing her hand away, she’d made her beg to be touched again. 

“Nothing moves you anymore, does it, little lamb?” she said thoughtfully, bringing her hand down to spank her clit, barely making her flinch, getting only a startled gasp. “Oh well, we’ll just have to find bigger, better toys to play with, won’t we?”

The girl didn’t make a sound.

“Won’t we?” she asked again, more pointedly, stilling for a moment, glancing up at her pet before bringing her hand down again, slapping her clit with her fingertips half a dozen times until it was swollen red, her lips flushing pink with the sudden rush of blood.

“Yes, Mommy,” the girl answered immediately, hands flexing at her sides as she tried to stay still.

“Good, baby.” Willow stroked soothingly over her cunt as a reward. “If you keep being a good girl for me then I might let you come.”

Another strained silence, Willow could feel the tension, the need radiating out like she could feel the heat of her blood just under her skin, calling to her just the same. She wanted an answer. “Would you like that, kitty, if I let you come?”

“Yes, Mommy.” The answer came quickly on a rush of breath that the girl had been holding. It would do.

Willow stroked between her lips, fingers playing over her clit for the barest second before pushing inside her, fucking her a few times to get them wet before pulling back again with a wicked smile, licking from her knuckle up to her fingertip. “Thank you for the taste.”

Pushing her pet back, she watched the flicker of a crestfallen look pass over her face before she quickly smoothed it over again. She wouldn’t beg. She wouldn’t even ask. She’d learned better than that.

Willow rose, tapping her heel against the stool, making her pet take her place. “Stay.”

This time she left the door open on purpose, a twisted parody of her trusting nature, letting her prove herself rather than taking it for a given. When she returned, her pet was still on the stool, legs drawn up against the cold, arms wrapped around her knees, quickly dropping them back to the floor when she saw Willow. She should punish her for the infraction, spank her for covering herself but she didn’t want to spoil her own fun. She would find another way. 

“Look what I bought, kitty,” she said, holding up the chain, a black and red leather collar dangling on the other end. “A pretty collar for my pretty kitty, don’t you like it?”

She watched closely as her pet sat up straighter, chin raised and eyes forward. Nothing to anyone else but that was her best behavior, that was her trying her best to make Mommy proud.

Stroking over her neck, Willow marked where the collar would sit before stepping away again, turning her back on her pet, fixing the chain around the bars, tapping her fingertips against her thigh to beckon her. “Come and earn it.”

She was at her side in a flash; halfway down onto her knees before Willow pulled her up again, placing her hands on the bars so she faced outwards. Their ranks were thinner now but Willow remembered a time when somewhere out there, somebody would be watching, wishing they had a pet as good as hers. She knew the girl felt it too and whispered the thought in her ear, pressing her against the bars, putting her on display.

Her hands trailed over sun-deprived skin and she couldn’t help but nuzzle into her neck, licking the delicate skin, feeling her pulse jump under her tongue. Teasing her way over the gentle curves of her body, she pinched at her nipples, not focusing enough for the tiny spark of surprise to turn into anything more. Getting bored of foreplay, she nudged the girl’s legs further apart, hands gripping her hips as she bent her slightly forward, getting her into the best position for all to see, even if there was nobody there.

Slipping her hands down over her hips, she toyed with the girl’s clit, lightly stroking her, warming her up until finally, she got a small choked sound from her and half the word _please_.

“That’s it, kitty, say it...” Willow encouraged, making her touch even lighter.

“Please, please,” the girl begged and Willow nuzzled into her neck rewardingly, licking the delicate skin as she moved her fingers down to her cunt.

“Say it again for me,” Willow pushed, circling her entrance with her fingertips.

“Please!” she pleaded, shaking, her head turning the slightest fraction to look over her shoulder.

“Don’t look at me, look out there,” Willow commanded as she slid a finger inside her maddeningly slowly. “Look at what a gift I’m giving them. A desperate little slut, begging for my fingers. Do you want another one inside you?”

The girl nodded, head hanging down low. Willow shook hers, pulling her head up, curling her finger inside her, pressing hard against her g-spot. “Do you want another finger inside you or not?”

“Yes, please!” the girl all but screamed, throwing her head back, chest heaving beautifully.

“Good kitty,” Willow said, shushing her. She drew her finger out and pushed two back inside, curling them hard and fast as she wrapped her other arm around her pet’s waist, stroking over her belly and down further, teasing her clit again.

Leaning up, she nipped at the girl’s earlobe, licking over the shell of her ear, making her shiver. “I want you to squirt for me, kitty. I want you to soak those pretty, milk-white thighs for me and show everyone how hard I make you come.”

The girl whimpered and Willow worked her fingers faster, stroking furiously hard over her clit. She remembered the first time she’d squirted, masturbating in her room with a chair wedged against the door and the back of her hand against her lips, biting hard to stop herself making a sound. She’d thought she’d wet herself. She’d quickly stripped the bed with burning cheeks and didn’t touch herself again for months and months out of fear of it happening again. And then when she did finally give in, unable to take the need any longer, she always pulled back before she reached the height of her pleasure, giving herself just enough to keep her going until next time. Willow smiled, remembering it now. It was silly, being so scared of something so _good_ but it had taken a real good deep fuck before she understood it properly. But this shy little thing in her grasp, she’d never been fucked before she’d fallen into Willow’s arms. She’d never been told how beautiful it was when she squirted like that. She still blushed and squirmed so deliciously. It didn’t take much to get her there; Willow knew exactly where to press, how hard, when to pull back and when not to stop, even if the girl didn’t tell her out loud. Even if she tried to deny everything. She knew. And it wasn’t long at all before she had her shaking, clinging onto the bars for support, screaming out her pleasure, the loudest sound she ever made. Willow pressed a rewarding kiss to her neck when she felt her gush hot over her hand, pulling her fingers back quickly to appreciate the full force of it as it soaked the girl’s legs and the stone floor underneath her, leaving her shivering and mewling against the bars.

“Good kitty,” Willow said, licking her fingers clean before stroking her hair back from her neck. “You’ve earned this.”

Pulling back, Willow fetched the collar and opened it, fixing the soft leather around her pet’s neck and pulling the buckle tight, fixing a little silver padlock on it with their name on it, chaining her to the bars for all to see. “My Willow.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
